films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Engine Collection Series
The Thomas Engine Collection Series (also abbreviated as TECS) was a range produced by Bandai from 1992 to 2005. Some items from the range were sold by the Ertl Company in the US in the Gold Rail range. Engines * Thomas (normal, snowplough, gold, silver, and metallic) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James (normal and metallic) * Percy (normal and metallic) * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * City of Truro * Stepney * Lady * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * The Diesel * Derek * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke Vehicles * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Butch with flatbed * Thumper * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (blue and yellow) * Harold * Tiger Moth Rolling stock * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Troublesome Truck 1 * Troublesome Truck 2 * Red Express Coach (with sound effects) * Old Coaches (motorized) * Mail Coach with Brake Van * Circus Trucks * Milk Tanker and Fuel tanker * Narrow Gauge Coaches (red and blue) * The Breakdown Train (motorized) * Cattle Trucks (with sound effects) * The Mail Van on flatbed (motorized) Playsets * Tidmouth Sheds * Cranky at Cargo Port * Thomas Station * Knapford Station with Breakdown Train * Rail Set * Mountain Quarry * Ffarquhar Station * Lower Suddery * Motorized Passenger Panorama Set with Old Coaches * Turntable Panorama Set * Harbour Panorama Set Trivia * Henry, Gordon, Percy, Bill, Ben, and the narrow gauge engines' coupling rod arrangements are inaccurate. * Henrietta, Daisy and Duck's buffer beams are black. * Donald, Douglas and Oliver's running boards are red. * Peter Sam's model has his old funnel. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby and Duck's face sculpt were updated. * Henry's prototype model has his old shape. * Toby and Duck's prototype models didn't have couplers. * Toad's model portrays him facing forwards. Gallery Engines File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg|Prototype Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and James (with thanks for knap for sharing this with us) File:BandaiTECSprototypeHenry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie.jpg|Prototype Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Annie (with thanks for knap for sharing this with us) File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Prototype Toby, Duck, Trevor, Harold, Bertie and Terence (with thanks for knap for sharing this with us) File:BandaiTECThomas.png|Thomas File:BandaiTECSurprisedThomas.jpg|Surprised Thomas File:BandaiTECSSurprisedThomasWithSnowplough.jpg|Surprised Thomas with Snowplough File:BandaiTECSMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas File:BandaiTECGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:BandaiTECEdward.jpg|Edward File:BandaiTECHenry.jpg|Henry File:BandaiTECGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BandaiTECJames.jpg|James File:BandaiTECSMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic James File:BandaiTECPercy.jpg|Percy File:BandaiTECSMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby.jpg|Prototype Toby (with thanks for knap for sharing this with us) File:BandaiTECToby.png|Toby File:BandaiTECDuck.png|Duck File:BandaiTECSprototypeDonald,Douglas.jpg|Prototype Donald and Douglas (with thanks for knap for sharing this with us) File:BandaiTECDonald.png|Donald File:BandaiTECDouglas.png|Douglas File:BandaiTECOliver.png|Oliver File:BandaiTECBill.png|Bill File:BandaiTECBen.png|Ben File:BandaiTECStepney.png|Stepney File:BandaiTECCityofTruro.jpg|City of Truro File:BandaiTECLady.jpg|Lady File:BandaiTECDiesel.png|Diesel File:BandaiTECDaisy.png|Daisy File:BandaiTECBoCo.png|BoCo File:BandaiTECMavis.png|Mavis File:BandaiTECD261.jpg|The Diesel File:BandaiTECDerek.jpg|Derek File:BandaiTECDiesel10.png|Diesel 10 File:BandaiTECSplatter.png|Splatter File:BandaiTECDodge.png|Dodge File:BandaiTECSkarloey.png|Skarloey File:BandaiTECRheneas.png|Rheneas File:BandaiTECSirHandel.png|Sir Handel File:BandaiTECPeterSam.png|Peter Sam File:BandaiTECRusty.png|Rusty File:BandaiTECDuncan.png|Duncan File:BandaiTECDuke.png|Duke Rolling Stock File:BandaiTECAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BandaiTECClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BandaiTECHenrietta.png|Henrietta File:BandaiTECOldCoaches.png|Old Coaches File:BandaiTECOldSlowCoach.png|Old Slow Coach File:BandaiTECS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BandaiTECCircustrain.jpg|Circus Trucks File:BandaiTECCoalTruck.png|Coal Truck File:BandaiTECBallastTruck.png|Truck with Covered Crates (Incorrectly labeled as "Ballast" on packaging.) File:BandaiTECCattleTrucks.jpg|Cattle Trucks File:BandaiTECMailVan.jpg|Mail Van File:BandaiTECSodorMailVanWithLowLoader.jpg|Sodor Mail Van with Low-loader File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Tankers File:BandaiTECToad.png|Toad File:BandaiTecSkarloeyRailwaycoach.jpg|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach File:BandaiTECSkarloeyRailwaycoach2.jpg|Red Narrow Gauge Coach Non-rail Vehicles File:BandaiTECTerence.jpg|Terence File:BandaiTECBertie.jpg|Bertie File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar2.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:BandaiTECTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:BandaiTECHarold.png|Harold File:BandaiTECBulgy.png|Bulgy File:BandaiTECGeorge.png|George File:BandaiTECCaroline.png|Caroline File:BandaiTECButch.jpg|Butch File:BandaiTECTigerMoth.png|Tiger Moth File:BandaiTECThumper.png|Thumper File:BandaiTECJack.jpg|Jack File:BandaiTECSodorMailVan.png|Sodor Mail Van Sets File:BandaiTECTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:BandaiBandaiTECSPlayset.jpg|Rail Set External links *Japanese collector site Category:Thomas and Friends merchandise